Plasticizers derived from 1,2-propanediol ketals of oxocarboxylate esters are described in WO2010/151558 which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for all purposes.
A number of known plasticizer compounds are derived from non-renewable, petroleum or natural gas derived feedstocks. Phthalate esters, particularly, dioctyl terephthalate ester, di(2-ethylhexyl) phthalate ester, and diisononyl phthalate ester are industrially significant plasticizers useful for plasticizing many formulations; more common formulations include those containing poly(vinyl chloride) (PVC). Recent regulatory pressure has targeted phthalates (United States Environmental Protection Agency Report: Phthalates Action Plan—Dec. 30, 2009) for replacement due to the risks associated with their use.